¡Ayudame!
by Darkness Crying
Summary: -Esto…Alice.-tome un profundo respiro.- necesito tu ayuda con urgencia... Edward necesita un empujoncito en su vida amorosa. // EXB one-shot TODOS HUMANOS


**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero esta historia es mía.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

¡Ayúdame!

Estaba en mi habitación solo, pensando nuevamente en ella. Necesitaba hablar con alguien quien me diera consejos, alguien con quien desahogarme… el día entero pensaba en ella, mi musa, el sol de mis días, la luz de mi camino.

Estaba decidido, iba a hablar con Alice, ella siempre me ayuda y aconseja…justo lo que necesito.

Estaba saliendo de mi cuarto, tenía que buscar a mi hermanita Alice con urgencia. La busque por el living y no estaba, ni en la cocina…había otra opción y creo que lo debí haber pensado desde un principio, su habitación.

Cuando iba llegando a la habitación de Alice la sentí decir:

-Solo dale tiempo...- hubo una pequeña pausa.- ¡Bella relájate! , te aseguro que se resolverá pronto.

Eso me dejo con mucha curiosidad… mi ángel, _mi_ Bella estaba hablando con Alice y tenía un problema. Cuanto me dolía que Bella tuviera complicaciones en su vida.

Me arme de valor cuando Alice colgó el teléfono, sabía que me iba a interrogar pero sus ventajas tenia… tal vez podría estar con mi Bella y sacar todos los problemas de su vida y su corazón.

Toque con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de Alice:

-Pase.- dijo con su voz soprano.

-Esto…Alice.-tome un profundo respiro.- necesito tu ayuda con urgencia.

- ¿Pasa algo grave?- preguntó con un tono realmente preocupado.

- Estoylocamenteenamoradoynosequehacer.- dije rápidamente.

-Edward, dilo más lento.- me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Dije que… estoy locamente enamorado y no sé que hacer.- le repetí acompañado con un pequeño suspiro.

-¡¿Quién es, quién es?!.- dijo dando saltitos muy emocionada.

-Bella.- dije muy bajo, por la cara que puso me dio a entender que no había escuchado.-Bella.-dije un poco mas fuerte pero al parecer todavía muy bajo.

- Poe dios Edward habla F-U-E-R-T-E.- dijo deletreando fuerte como si fuera estúpido.

- ¡BELLA!.- grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Me miro con cara de asombro por unos minutos, luego sonrió con su sonrisa de alegría al extremo.

-Hermano estoy tan contenta, con Bella seriamos cuñadas y todo sería perfecto…- siguió diciendo sus _planes_, mientras yo trataba de controlar mi imaginación, de tan solo pensar de que puedo tener a Bella entre mis brazos, tocar sus mejillas, poder perderme en sus ojos y sus labios.

- Alice, ella no lo sabe.- dije con un sonoro suspiro.

- Pues se lo dices y se acaban tus problemas.- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si fuero lo más fácil del mundo confesar mis sentimientos.

- Pero no se qué siente Bella por mi.- la contraataqué mirándola a los ojos.

-Haber… respóndeme unas pocas preguntas.- la mire con cara interrogativa.- solo hazlo quieres.- me dijo enojada.

-Está bien.- de todas formas estaba preparado para su interrogatorio.

-¿Has hablado con ella?- dijo Alice.

- En unas cuantas oportunidades… pero las suficientes para enamorarme de ella.- dije muy seguro.

- ¿Qué sientes cuando le ves y hablas con Bella?- dijo con tono pensativo.

-Muchas cosas…siento que la tierra se mueve, las manos me sudan, la voz apenas me sale y cada vez que veo que se le hacerca quiero golpearlo y decirle que Bella es mía y la amo.

-Estas definitivamente enamorado hermano.- dijo con una sonrisa gigantesca.

-Eso ya lo sé… ¡pero qué puedo hacer!- le respondí desesperado, necesitaba una solución con urgencia, esos celos que sentía, las ganas de dar mi primer beso con Bella y que fuera mágico me tenían muy mal.

- ¿Confías en mi?- pregunto confiada.

- No tengo otra opción.- dije riéndome.

-Edward.- luego de decir mi nombre hizo una pausa.- mañana después de la escuela vas a decir que tienes algo importante que decirle… y luego usa tu imaginación.-dijo tranquilamente.

-Tienes razón, mañana hablare con Bella.- dije sonriendo

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXBXEXB

_Al día siguiente…_

Las clases estaban por finalizar y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso por lo que se avecinaba. Estaba viendo a Bella tomando apuntes tranquilamente en su cuaderno mientras yo pensaba como le iba a decir lo que siento hacia ella… se me había ocurrido mil palabras pero ninguna me convencía al cien porciento, tenía que ser especial, expresar claramente lo que siento y no llagar a asustarla.

Tocaron el timbre para la salida, todos se estaban arreglando rápidamente para irse al estacionamiento. Mientras Bella se tomaba su tiempo ordenando sus cosas.

Me arme de valor, me acerque y le dije:

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- dije tratando de parecer relajado, cosa que claramente no logre.

-Claro Edward.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre de sus labios.

La sala estaba vacía, no había ningún alumno y tampoco profesor, solo nosotros dos.

-Bella s-se que no-no hemos hablado much-mucho.- dije tartamudeando, tome un respiro y continúe.- me gustas, y mucho y quisiera saber que sientes tu por mi.-dije esta vez más calmado y sin hacer el ridículo, pero las manos me estaban sudando exageradamente.

Bella me quedo mirando por un minuto que se me hizo eterno, creo que estaba asimilando lo que le acababa de decir.

Sin previo aviso junto sus labios con los míos, provocando que en mi cuerpo se descargara una corriente eléctrica que se sentía muy bien. Mis labios no tardaron en seguir a los suyos, en ese momento seguí mi instinto y delinié con la punta de mi lengua su labio inferior, enseguida me permitió acceso a su boca, nuestras lenguas se movían en perfecta sincronía, nos separamos cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar.

-Alice tenía razón.-dijo casi para ella misma.

-Tenía en que.- la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-En que el problema se iba a solucionar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué problema?- quería saber todo de ella, cada detalle de su vida para amarla cada vez mas.

-Lo que pasa Edward, es que desde que te conocí te he amado m muchísimo, la primera vez que me hablaste me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo. Cada vez que te miro siento que mi mundo se llena de alegría, pero yo no sabía lo que tú sentías por mí entonces llame a Alice preguntándole que podía hacer y ella me dijo que el problema se solucionaría pronto.-dijo con una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad como también lo deben estar los míos.

-Te amo Bella, con toda mi alma y mi ser… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunte lleno de nerviosismo.

-Claro que si mi amor.- dijo ella con mucha alegría y así fundiéndonos en otro delicioso beso.

En ese momento aprendí algo muy importante, tengo que confiar a ojos seguros en mi querida hermana Alice.

**N/A: Me encanto el fic, sé que es muy cortito pero lo hice con mucho cariño =).**

**En mi ultimo fic (Bella miente!) me subieron a los malos fics y sus autores =(, pero merecido me lo tenía por no haber editado bien , pero de todos modos agradezco a todos los que me dejaron algún review.**

**Me encantaría que me dieran su opinión sobre mi pequeña y sencilla historia, no sean malas (o malos X3) no les toma mucho tiempo ^^ (respondo todos los review).**

**Sin más que decir me despido con una sonrisa en la cara.**

**Lagrimas-oscuras**


End file.
